Date Night
by Zet Sway
Summary: I grit my teeth to stifle a groan, painfully aware that we were getting more conspicuous by the second.  Thankfully, it looked like everyone else in the theater was focused on the boring film being shown.  Leon/Ada.  Oneshot.


I'd like to make a huge shoutout to all the wonderful people who have reviewed my work. I hope I've remembered to thank you all personally, but if for whatever reason I haven't, I want you to know that your feedback means millions to me. Every kind word is a like a little silver star in my sky. You're all an inspiration. Thank you.

Resident Evil, Leon S. Kennedy, and Ada Wong are all property of Capcom. I do not own them. I do not profit from the writing of this fiction.

PAGE BREAK!

Date night is something I never thought I would be planning.

But nevertheless, there I was, pouring over restaurants and reviews to find the right place to take her. Ada had such finicky tastes, and she never liked to go to the same place too many times. Last week we tried an upscale steakhouse… this week she wanted seafood. After passing up place after place that I knew wouldn't suit her tastes, I finally decided on one.

She was already waiting for me at the door when I walked out to the car. She looked as radiant as ever in a little black dress. Ada isn't the type of woman to dress down for any occasion, and this was no exception. I opened the passenger side door for her and got ready to go.

Thankfully, the place was a hit. We talked and laughed and for once, life was normal. So normal, in fact, that she suggested we go see a movie. It wasn't long before we were racing to catch a show on time.

Unfortunately, the movie wasn't nearly as good as dinner. It was one of those movies that's been hyped up about and everyone wanted to go see, but basically sucked. At least she seemed entertained. I figured she wouldn't notice if I took a nap. But it seemed she wasn't as entertained as I thought she was.

Just as I felt I was about to doze off, I felt Ada's palm on my knee. I dimly registered this and smiled at her affectionate gesture before returning to my peaceful realm of sleepy thoughts. But she had something in mind, it seemed. Her hand traveled up from my knee to my thigh, pressing firmly and slowly sliding down between my legs. I eased my eyes open and looked at her. She caught my eyes immediately and winked at me.

Since we were in the back of the theatre with no other people in the immediate vicinity, I allowed her to do as she pleased. She massaged me through my pants as my body responded to her touch, tracing my hardening manhood under her palm. With her delicate fingers, she slipped the button undone and unzipped my fly. I leaned back in the seat and prepared to enjoy the ride, biting my lip to keep from making any sound as she drew my cock from my boxers.

I sighed as she began to pump it in slow deliberate strokes with her hand. This was certainly a new experience. I'd dated women before, I'd taken them to the movies before, but even after hearing all the stories about fooling around in the back of the theatre, I'd never tried it. The pace on her hand quickened and she leaned over to surprise me with her lips on my exposed neck. This was quickly becoming more than just casual play just under the noses of the public. I suddenly wanted to take her right there, to pull her into my lap, push her skirt up and her panties aside and slide myself into that wet heat... but the situation didn't allow for such excitement.

I grit my teeth to stifle a groan, painfully aware that we were getting more conspicuous by the second. Thankfully, it looked like everyone else in the theatre was focused on the boring film being shown. The pace on her hand quickened and I couldn't remember the last time I'd wanted to fuck her _this _badly. Sure, I wanted her, but I guess the fact that now, of all times, I couldn't _have _her was what was driving me absolutely out of control with want. And so she teased me with her hand, soothing my neck with her tongue and driving me absolutely _insane._ I thought about getting up, dragging her out to the car and taking her home right then. She would tease me the whole way there, in the passenger seat with her hand in my lap, but she would pay for it when we got there. I'd take her inside, throw her on the couch, tear her clothes off and fuck her right there. No need to worry about anyone hearing, no need to worry about anyone watching…

I was barely even aware of being lost in my fantasy before she abruptly stopped. I tensed at the loss of contact and my eyes snapped open as I instinctively tried to cover myself. Had she stopped because someone was watching?

I looked over at her to see her kneeling down on the floor, crawling between my knees. I knew instantly what she was up to. The thought of her blowing me right here, right now, in public, set my heart racing and made my cock twitch. I looked frantically around the theatre to make sure everyone was still watching the film. Any of them could turn around at any second, see what she was doing, and oh god… the thought was as exciting as it was embarrassing.

"Ada…" I whispered urgently. "Someone is going to see…" I was as panicked as I was aroused.

She placed a finger over her lips and smiled seductively. "Shhhh…" she whispered.

"Ada, I…" The words barely left my mouth before she swallowed my cock. "Shit!" I hissed.

Someone four rows ahead of us turned around at the sound. My heart almost stopped, but somehow I managed a sheepish smile. "Sorry," I whispered, and stupidly began acting as if I had dropped something on the floor.

Having attracted the attention of at least one person, I focused my eyes on the screen in hopes of appearing as if I was watching the film instead of fooling around with my cock inside this incredible woman's mouth. But god damn, it was hard. My hips gyrated gently in time with her bobbing head as she took my entire length into my mouth and tongued the base of it firmly. I bit back another moan. My mind battled for control, for the will to tell her to stop because any second now someone was going to see, but the thought of anyone seeing, the thought of someone turning around and seeing what we were up to and then whipping their head around, blushing in embarrassment, was an unbelievable turn on. The fear was as big a rush as her tongue as it cradled my shaft and her palm as she massaged my sac.

My hand gravitated to the back of her head and I tried my hardest not to force her to go faster. My cock begged for release but my mind was drowning in delicious pleasure, wishing her sweet torture would never end. She salivated as her lips slid up and down my cock, smooth and intoxicating, faster and faster until I just couldn't hold it any longer.

My entire body went rigid up as I came, a gasp escaping from my lips and drawing more than one look from the crowd. I bit my tongue and grit my teeth, but it didn't matter now. Euphoria clouded my mind as she coaxed every last drop from my engorged, twitching cock.

Gently, she tucked my softening manhood back into my boxers and buttoned my pants. My breath came in short, quiet, and ragged bursts.

"Holy… shit…" I whispered, leaning my head on her shoulder as I slumped into the seat. "You are… fucking… incredible."

Putting an arm around my shoulders, she patted my head.

"You can thank me later, handsome, when we get back to your bedroom."

I smirked. Hell yeah, date night. 


End file.
